Rebirth
by A.R.J
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. He now lives in Elysium, the place for heroes. But Annabeth has left for a second chance at life, leaving him behind. So what now? My first story so please be gentle. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Percy Jackson was bored. Yes, apparently you can get bored with Elysium A.K.A Valhalla, Paradise, Heaven or any afterlife reserved for good people. To give it credit, the endless supply of TV shows, Movies and videogames in his flat (Oh yeah, saving the world multiple times over only deserves a FLAT in the afterlife) were very entertaining at first, but they were no fun without another person. Scratch that, they were no fun without Annabeth.

Annabeth had made it to Elysium too, and she was happy there for a while, but after a huge argument with Deadalus (He designs Elysium in his spare time) over remodelling their flat, she had decided to try out for the Isles of the Blest. One day, she just upped and left, leaving a note. She probably figured it'd be easier that way, without the goodbyes. Percy had considered going after her, but he opted just to wait till she came back from her next life.

He was strongly reconsidering that choice now.

Don't get him wrong, the respite from being the punching bag for every monster to every grace the planet was very well appreciated, but he was lonely. He still hung out with all the old Demigods from Camp, but it was... awkward without Annabeth.

He needed to clear his mind. He walked over to his neighbour's flat for some distraction from his brooding thoughts. His neighbour, who Percy fondly referred to as Bob, had already been in Elysium when he moved in. His hair was black and cut very short. One of his eyes was permanently closed, with a nasty scar on it, and one of his arms was always resting in the folds of his cloak. Habit from his mortal life, he called it. When Percy had moved in with Annabeth, they had made fast friends, though Bob had never divulged his name to Percy or Annabeth. They had tried guessing, but the best they had come up with was the voice actor Matt Mackenzie, and as far as Percy knew, Matt was not that badass-looking.

Percy had tried asking Bob whose son he was, but Bob had just stared at him quizzically until Percy dropped the topic. He had tried to guess from Bob's looks, but he got nothing. Bob was a swordsman, but then most people in Elysium were. When he and Percy duelled, Bob used quite an array of spells. At least Percy thought they were spells, but when he consulted some sons of Hecate, they had denied the existence of "Curaga" or "Firaga". In the end, Percy had no clue as to who 'Bob' really was. Then again, if Annabeth didn't know, then Percy stood no chance.

Bob didn't even blink when Percy knocked on the door; he just got up from his table and let Percy in. His living room was fairly simple, with everything mostly made out of wood, minus his couch. It was square in shape, with a corridor parallel to the entrance leading to the kitchen and Bedroom. To the left were a reading table and a couch, and to the right was a simple rectangular table with stools. All in all, it was very plain, nothing special.

Bob seated Percy on the table, and went off to make tea. It was a thing Bob did. Whenever there were visitors, he would make tea. "So, what brings you here Percy?" Bob asked while ceremoniously poured tea. Unlike deep and mysterious Bob, Percy had just given his name when asked. Percy then spilled everything, from Annabeth's departure all the way to how he somehow managed to get bored with Elysium. After hearing Percy's story, Bob was quiet for a few moments, and then said " I lived my life defending others, helping them complete their story, and when I died, I had no story of my own to tell. I cannot return to life, Hades forbade it after a... disagreement between him and me. Now, i am imprisoned here, forbidden to see the mortal world once more. You have that freedom, yet you hesitate. Why? Annabeth has gone in search of a new story, why didn't you? You love her, that much is plain. So follow her. Don't be like Ti-don't be like other people, too cowardly to take a chance. You were a hero in life yes? So be a hero once more. Go into that unknown. Do what I cannot do, and treasure that freedom. Your story is in your hands."

Percy was surprised. Bob didn't do outbursts or monologues. He kept everything short. But he was right. A second life, one hopefully without any threats of world destruction or stupid prophecies that always came true, one way or another, would be very welcome. He thanked Bob and made to leave, but stopped before he walked out the door. He turned around, gave one last smile and Bob, and said "Thanks."

As Percy left, Auron (Bob) couldn't help but smile to himself. That kid reminded him of so many people he had met during his life. He was reminiscent of Tidus in his attitude, laid back and carefree. He was like Sora, always smiling and laughing, but serious in a battle. Wherever he ended up in his next life, he would go far. "Go get 'em kid." Auron whispered as he watched Percy leave his flat for the final time.

After his visit to Bob, Percy left to say goodbye to his fellow campers. Silena had cried profusely and wished him the best of luck. Beckendorf had clapped him on the back and wished him well. Piper, Leo and Jason had smiled as if they had known it was coming. Hazel and Frank had done much the same, though Hazel was clearly holding back tears. His mother and Paul had smiled sadly and bid him goodbye. Percy supposed that was what going off to college felt like. Clarisse had just stared at him, cocked an eyebrow and said "Don't fuck up." Coming from Clarisse, that was a heartfelt goodbye with tears and hugs. She was very expressive.

Percy finally took one last trip to his apartment. It was a place of fond memories, of laughter and joy. He was kind of sad to leave. He looked at his nightstand and saw Riptide, his pen. Out of habit, he scooped it up and put it in his pocket. You never know when you might need a deadly harbinger of death. He slowly walked out of his apartment, out of Elysium, into the fields of punishment. He still remembered the way to the river, after that trip down there with Nico and Thalia. Offhandedly, he wondered how Thalia was doing. She had turned up for Annabeth's funeral, still looking as young as ever. How was she now? Percy was the last of her friends from her time as a mortal, and along with Annabeth, he was her closest friend too. She must have taken his death hard.

In no time flat he was standing in front of that familiar dark river, churning through a gorge of volcanic rock._ One drop, _Nico had said. _One drop and you'll start to forget who you are_. So in other words, it was just like beer. Again, he offhandedly wondered where Nico was now. He wasn't in Elysium, or the Isles of the Blest, as far as he knew, so Nico was probably in Hade's palace, helping his father with... something. Underworld dealings were very strange.

He braced himself, preparing for the loss of Anna-His friends and family. He wasn't sure if he'd ever regain his memories ever again, so he decided to do a replay of his life. Thank god ghosts have perfect memories down in the underworld.

He remembered running over the hill, fleeing for the Minotaur, who was regally dressed in his undies.

_Percy, Run!_

He remembered being introduced to camp for the first time.

_Come now Percy. What you call "Western Civilisation". Do you think it's just an abstract concept?_

He remembered facing down Ares, on the surf of LA.

_I've been fighting for an eternity kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?_

He remembered facing down Polyphemus with Annabeth and Tyson.

_Bad Cyclops. Not all of us as nice as we look._

He remembered watching as Zoé nightshade, the ever brave huntress, drew her final breath.

_Let the world forever honour you my huntress. Live forever in the stars._

He remembered fighting for his life with Annabeth against Kampé, the dragon...thing.

_Together._

He remembered giving Luke the knife, watching as he saved Olympus.

_Percy, you are not the hero._

He remembered his underwater kiss with Annabeth, and the good times they shared at camp.

_Come on, take my hand._

He remembered waking up with no memories, and having to go on another quest, with new friends, just to reclaim them.

_Twelfth Legion Fulminata!_

He remembered falling to Tatarus with Annabeth.

_As long as we're together._

He remembered finally taking down Gaia, and seeing Annabeth's shining eyesPoseidon himself did the honours in the aftermath of that titanic battle.

_I Do._

He remembered the life he and Annabeth had shared, and the family they had made.

_I Love you._

He forget all that, all those good times, all those... not so good times, just for that chance at a new life. That chance to see Annabeth again. Then again, just that chance was enough for Percy. He took one last look at his image in the water; Tall, Lean, messy black hair, sea green eyes, and that mischievous glint he always had. He closed his eyes, and jumped into the Lethe.

As the raging waters closed over his head, he felt his memories dissolving, pictures and images flashing before his eyes. But he clung on to one name, just like that last time; he clung on to her image. The blond hair, the intense grey eyes, her playful smile as she kissed him. He held on to it like a lifeline, refusing to surrender it to the Lethe. Even as his body dissolved into nothing, he still clung on to Annabeth.

In a flash of light, his soul bust out of the Lethe, and winked out of Hades, off to a new start.

As he flew, Annabeth's name changed. Her curly blonde hair changing to Red, held in a long mane. But her eyes stayed the same. Still that intense shade of grey, still that fire, burning with passion. He didn't know if he would ever meet her, or that he'd even remember or still love her. There was always that chance that things might go awry, that they'd end up enemies or something. But then again, that was what life was all about.

From Hades' Palace, Nico and Hades watched as Percy's soul flew out of the Underworld. "That brat finally left." Hades said. He had developed a grudging respect for the boy, but he still hated that upstart attitude. "Figures. It was only a matter of time after Annabeth left." Nico replied, unable to keep a grin off his face. "Father, where will you send him?" "That is for the fates to decide. But from what I have been told, his and that girl's soul are to be sent to another reality. The fates have some use for him there."

Down in his undersea palace, Poseidon felt Percy's soul leaving this plane of existence. _The best of luck, my son._ He thought.

_You do not have an easy road ahead of you in your next life_.

Far away, in a different world, a child with messy black hair and distinctive green eyes was born.

"What shall we name him?" the mother asked, love in her eyes as he held her newborn son.

"Something strong... Like his father." The father said, his eyes glinting with a mischievous light.

"What about Harry? That has a nice ring to it."

"Harry... That's a good name. I like it. Harry Potter, that's a good name indeed."


End file.
